


Natural Habitat

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Catholic, Crack, Gen, Religious Themes & References, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England wakes up to the sound of cardinals outside his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Habitat

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Natural Habitat  
> Author: Zalia  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Rating: PG  
> Characters: England  
> Warnings: Crack

England groaned as the first light of dawn fell upon his eyelids, awakening the pounding hangover which he had managed to ignore while asleep. Dear god, how much had he drunk last night? He pushed himself up onto his elbows, peering blearily around the room. The distinctive singing of the cardinals could be heard outside his bedroom window.

It sounded like Psalm 23 but he'd given up caring a while back.

The bloody things had been there for the last week and insisted on waking him with a full mass each morning, as if that would send him flying back to the arms of the Vatican. Yeah, right.

He relieved himself and then carried the chamber pot over to the window, holding it menacingly over them. There were six of them today, an improvement over Thursday's nine but worse than the four which had shown up yesterday. They were all there, perched precariously on tree branches, one hung awkwardly by the back of his robe. He could see a couple of fallen mitres on the ground below.

"Look," he said, scowling ferociously, "I have had a very long century. I've been back and forth enough that that my head is still spinning from the reformation, and I am damn well staying C of E. Or else." He tilted the chamber pot another threatening inch.

The cardinals scattered.

England watched them flee. "Rather agile really," he said, watching the crimson robes recede into the distance. "Beautiful plumage."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> \- Inspired by a fic I read where England woke up in his London house to the sound of cardinals (the bird) singing outside his window. Despite cardinals not being found in the UK  
> \- A Cardinal is also an official of the Catholic church and wears red robes.  
> \- I would also like to link to this picture which was linked to me when I wrote this fic over Twitter.
> 
> [Cardinals in Winter](http://ursulav.deviantart.com/art/Cardinals-in-Winter-3326195?moodonly=24#comments)


End file.
